


Pepperonis and Pazuzus

by goat_s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Demon Summoning, Fluff, M/M, Magic, awkward gay bois, chan helps changbin out, chan is lame, changbin is a gardener tm, i live in a fantasy world where chan is a tan outdoorsy boi of some sort i'm sorry, pizza is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goat_s/pseuds/goat_s
Summary: Changbin is summoning a demon. Chan shows up on his doorstep, pizza in hand.





	Pepperonis and Pazuzus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshinemini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinemini/gifts).



> HELLO this is a birthday gift for rory ( i love you hahahhahahahahahahaha ) also kinda self indulgent because ? i love changbin and chan ?? okay thanks! warnings for very little knowledge on demon summoning and pazuzus, ancient demons etc. also, never leave candles lit thats DANGEROUS ! fbi agent, if you're reading this delete "how to summon a demon" from my internet search history thanks

  
  


The sweat pooling down Changbins back is sticky and uncomfortable. He reaches up to push the hair out of his eyes and continues to draw on his kitchen floor. His stomach growls suddenly and the realization that he has been doing this for hours comes to him. He shrugs internally, demon summoning takes a lot of work, he won’t have time to cook anything so after a momentary inner struggles he sighs, pizza it is! 

 

When Changbin had first suggested summoning a demon, Jisung, his best friend of three years, had laughed at him and then clapped him on the shoulder and nodded. “Sure, Sure you do that buddy.” “Go summon a demon!” he had laughed and muttered under his breath something about Changbin going insane. 

 

Changbin had glared at him and muttered “I will!” “Watch me!” in a petulant voice and stomped away, Jisung trailing after him apologizing profusely. 

 

Later on, Jisung had brought up the whole, demon summoning thing again and Changbin had sighed and thrown an arm over his face. The air conditioning had been broken for a while now and considering it was the middle of summer that did not bode well for future sleepovers and get-togethers. Thus, Jisung and Changbin were now laying outside on the patio, shade from beach umbrellas covering them and multiple fans blasting their way. 

 

“So, why a demon?” “Aren’t they supposed to be all, fiery and stuff?” Jisung questioned, eyebrows furrowing and arms waving in the air, providing illustration. 

 

“No dumbass” Changbin is rolling his eyes and diving off the patio into the pool. He slides underwater for a second and comes back up, hair plastered to his head. “There are different types.” He explains, swimming lazily around as Jisung dives into the pool and sputters at the  sudden shock of cold water. 

 

“For instance, the type  _ I  _ would be summoning would be a weather type, one that controls wind and rain, you know so I can, cool off the yard and the house and water my flowers” he flushes and dives under the water after uttering the last part, knowing Jisung and the way he is Jisung is probably cackling at him above water this very moment. Because what the fuck? Flowers? Can’t you just water them with the hose? 

 

The answer is no, he cannot. Changbin is a firm believer in natural growth of his plants, he believes that it makes them happier if they are watered with all natural rainwater. Disagree with him and he has a four page powerpoint presentation on the statistics of flowers grown with natural rainwater versus the flowers grown though  _ hose water. _ He shudders at the thought and breaks the surface. 

 

Yep, Jisung is laughing at him, big belly rolling laughs. He’s screeching in Changbins ear and splashing water in his face. “WHAT THE FUCK, FLOWERS MAN?” 

 

Changbin is rolling his eyes and splashing water back into Jisungs face. “Shut the hell up man!” 

 

“Oh that is a GOOD ONE!” Jisung is faking wiping tears from his eyes, his eyes still joking and brighter than the sun beating upon their heads. 

  
  
  


This, is why Changbin is sweating on his kitchen floor on a late saturday evening, Jsung had hung out with him for a while but eventually had rolled his eyes and stomped off to hang out with Minho or something. 

 

Changbin sighs and sets the phone down on the counter, ordering pizza was always difficult, the whole toppings decision was anxiety inducing honestly. 

 

He continued drawing chalk circles in a specific pattern on the tile floor, sighing and pausing every so often to erase or check the design in the dusty book he had gotten from his local magic shop. 

 

The owner, Kim Woojin, had been very skeptical when Changbin had barged into “ _ Magicks and More _ ” the day before last shouting “I NEED A DEMON SUMMONING BOOK!” at the top of his lungs, several old witches shushing him. 

 

Woojin had given him a quizzical look, shrugged and then pointed in the direction of the summoning 101 section. Changbin had spent hours in the magick shop, the light waxing and waning before he had found the demon he wanted to summon, and the correct book for summoning said demon. 

 

The chosen one, as he called it, was a Pazuzu, an ancient weather demon, known for making droughts and or rainstorms. Highly powerful but easy to manipulate, the Pazuzu was perfect. 

 

So here he is, waiting for his pizza to arrive, humming softly to the song playing on the radio. He has just turned the music to a soft, piano and choir type music, lit three candles and placed his offering, a stuffed animal, in the center of the diagram. 

 

When the doorbell rings, loud and startling in the quietness of his house. 

 

“JUST A MINUTE!” he yells, tossing a glance towards the lit candles and decides to risk the chance of them toppling over and setting the house on fire.  

 

He slides in stockinged feet towards the door and wrenches it open, he regrets it instantly when upon first glance. Changbin is acutely aware of the holey black t shirt he is wearing and  _ oh fuck,  _ yes, he is definitely wearing his underwear, he just  _ answered the door  _ in his underwear. 

 

And  _ fuck  _ this pizza boy is very,  _ very,  _ cute. Curly hair is peaking out from under his red hat and his cheeks are pink from the hot sun. He steals a glance at cute pizza boys nametag.  _ Chan,  _  fuck, Changbin is very weak in general but he is especially weak for cute boys with even cuter names, especially cute  _ pizza  _ boys, what can he say? He’s a sucker for a man in a uniform.

 

Chan is staring at him, a confused expression plastered on his face. “So uhh, you gonna pay for your” he checks the receipt. “Pepperoni pineapple pizza with extra cheese?”  

 

Changbin snaps out of his cute-boy induced daze and scrambles in his pockets for his wallet. Which, he realizes with an internal screech, is sitting on the kitchen table. 

 

“Uhhhh, yeah one sec, it’s in the kitchen,  _ it _ being my wallet, wait of course it’s my wallet what else would i be talking about. Ha ha ha” He awkwardly laughs, and then abruptly stumbles over the umbrella holder in his desperate attempt to escape the situation. 

 

He is fumbling around in the kitchen, trying to step through his sacrificial summoning ring without messing up one of the lines, when he hears a soft. “Woah” behind him. 

 

_ “Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck”  _ Changbin, unfortunately, knows the exact cause of the sound. He turns his head and yes, his suspicions were correct, Chan is standing in the doorway of the kitchen, pizza in hand, eyes big as saucers. 

  
“Bro,  why are you trying to summon a demon…” He asks, voice surprisingly strong in the silent kitchen, the candles flicker making the atmosphere eerie. 

 

“Well ya see…” Changbin has finally reached his wallet, but it is long forgotten, his mind is racing trying to figure out a way to get out of this. He has two options, one, play it off as something his dumb best friend did, ahhahahah yeah it’s all Jisungs fault. Or two, fess up. Considering chan has no absolute idea who in the hell Jisung is, Changbin figures option two is the best way to go. 

 

“Uh yeah, i needed to water my plants but like, hose water, eugh.” He shudders and shuffles past the summoning diagram, fishing the correct amount of bills out of his wallet and shoving them into Chans hands.  

 

“Ohh, understandable!” Chan chuckles at Changbins shocked face. “My mom is a gardening fae, no biggie. She’s all” he pitches his voice higher and adjusts an invisible pair of glasses. “Hose water stops the growth of seedlings and other plants, you must always use all natural rain water!” 

 

Changbin is speechless, a cute boy with a knowledge of plants and the importance of using all natural water?! Heck yeah!

 

“But you know, you could just ask me, instead of summoning a demon. They’re kinda hard to control if yanno what i mean.” Chan places the pizza box onto the counter and crouches beside the diagram. “Also you messed up this line here, it is supposed to curve the other way.”

 

“Yeah yeah Mr. Smarty Pants” Changbin rolls his eyes and crouches down beside Chan. “Whaddya mean I can just ask you?” 

 

Chan simply smirks and holds a finger over the nearest candle, a single drop of water slips onto the flame and it extinguishes with a hiss. “Kinda inherited it from my mom, perks of being a gardener type fae.” 

 

“Dude, what the hell am i summoning a demon for then?!” Changbin exclaims, grabbing Chans hand and pulling him out to the patio where his potted plants sit in all their wilted glory. 

 

“Please, oh glorious one, water my plants with your wisdom and grace.” He bows dramatically and steps back as Chan grins and a small rain cloud forms over the plants and begins spurting rain onto them. 

 

“Yeah yeah, I take payment in forms of numbers from cute boys.” 

 

Changbin sputters about for a moment, unsure of what to say. He settles for reaching his hand out to accept the phone Chan has offered. 

 

“Call me if you wanna do  _ this _ again.” Chan gestures to the raincloud. “It’ll go away in a couple minutes so no worries about over-watering. 

 

“Alright, uhh, see you around i guess?” Changbin giggles, ushering Chan though the house and out the door. 

 

“Yeah, see ya, and no more demon summoning okay?” Chan looks at him, eyebrows tilted upward in what was supposed to be an imploring face but honestly it is just cute. 

 

“MMMM” Changbin hums, “I can’t promise that, but i can promise I won’t do it without you!” Grinning what is probably an idiots grin he waves goodbye to Chan who is now walking backwards down the driveway and sliding into the bright yellow pizza delivery car. 

 

Humming gently to himself he carefully blows out the two remaining candles and wipes the chalk off the floor. Who needs a demon for rain when you have your own personal raincloud? 

 

Ironic considering how bright Chans smile had been. He sighs to himself and then immediately calls Jisung who screams in his ear for five minutes about how he “ _ made this happen haha sucker get it! _ ” Which, Changbin is unsure how Jisung had come to that conclusion but Jisung was Jisung, no one could convince him otherwise once he had his mind wrapped around an idea. 

 

Changbin only rolls his eyes and goes outside to stare at the shrinking raincloud. It has stopped raining now and is evaporating away in the shape of a smiley face. 

 

_ Cute.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Are you going to make jisung changbins obnoxious bff in EVERY single one of your fics ?? is Jisung going to take the cred for getting changbin together with whomever in EVERY fic???? heck yeah!
> 
> VERY LITTLE EDITED YES HELLO 
> 
> TWEETER: 3rchaluvr


End file.
